The Mysterious tales of the Starshine Sisters
by c3lph t1tl3d
Summary: Due to some unfortuneate circumstances the boys are left with no place to go...It just so happens that Vince has a place that they can stay, the only catch...its in a house full of girls
1. Chapter 1

The Mysterious tales of the Starshine Sisters

By Lady Heather

Disclaimer: No I surprisingly don't own the characters from The Mighty Boosh. Shocking I know. I borrowed a name from one of the books that I've read and I know that that is also not mine.

a/n: I'm going to bring in a bunch of OC's. If you don't like it then don't read it. Everyone will be paired with someone. I'm hoping that their not all Mary-Sues but I am going to manipulate some things in my favor lol. Now this is the start of the fic I will have to explain some things before the actual start of the fic so here goes. If you didn't read the a/n then they won't understand how it all happened.

Due to some mysterious circumstances the Nabootique ended up getting burned to the ground one night while all the boys were at the velvet onion. Naboo went to the shaman council and they said that at the moment they had nowhere that he could stay. Vince knew somewhere that they might be able to stay for a while. So he took them to one of his friends' shops…

Chapter 1

Vince led them into what looked like a bar. They were looking left and right when they entered because it wasn't like a normal bar it was soon discovered to be an Oxygen bar and magical pigment shop. He walked in while the others followed him in curiously. They had never seen this place before and it was swarming with people. Vince walked right up to the counter after a little bit of a struggle to get through the other people.

"Hey Elana," he said to the beautiful woman at the counter. She looked up from a canister she was fixing from underneath the counter.

"Hey Vince; how's it going? I heard about the fire at your place. I'm assuming that you and your friends need a place to crash for a while."

"Yep that's about right. Do you think we could stay with you and your sisters for a little while? I promise we won't be in your hair for too long." He said pleadingly.

"Don't worry about it Vince you and your friends are welcome at my place for as long as you need it. You know where my house is right? You can just wait for a little bit I have to finish up here and close down then we can go over. Don't want you popping up over there you know how my sisters are about that."

He just nodded his head and led the guys over to a table. They took their time to look around the shop and they were shocked at the atmosphere to say the least. The shop was dark to say the least with very little lighting to set a particular sort of mood. There was plenty of tables that were draped in the finest of fabrics. There were sparkling blue butterflies floating around the shop and the shop was kind of smoky from all the cigarettes incense around the shop. There were beautiful paintings on the wall of different people. They wondered where they had all come from.

"Do they serve alcohol here?" Naboo asked.

"No this is an Oxygen bar. You can get high though…it is kind of costly though. That is depending on what is in it." Vince said.

"What do you mean depending on what's in it?" He looked at Vince for an answer.

"well you can get a variety of drugs in it. Like Opium and Cocaine and just about anything you can imagine." He said. They perked up considerably at hearing that.

"Who wants to get high? It's on me." Naboo said.

"I don't think that's the smartest of things if you're going to be going home with me." A voice said from behind them. In the time that they had been talking everyone else had left the bar and they were the only ones left. They all turned and looked at the woman standing behind them. She was beautiful to say the least. She had shoulder length black hair that was cut in layers. She had sooth pale skin and she has bright blue eyes. She was tall and slender. She had high cheekbones and round plump lips that had purple lipstick on them. She had on a light purple shirt that was held together by two thing strings in the back and she had on a floor-length dark purple skirt. She had an hourglass figure that most women would die for. She was all in all very beautiful and it was no surprise that she got a lot of customers.

Vince paid special attention to her because he wanted her so much. He thought that she was way out of his league. What with her being so beautiful and all but he didn't let it show on the outside.

"So Elana when are we going to get out of here?" Vince asked.

"Right now. Let us get going." She said and led them to the door. They all filed out and she turned around and locked up the shop."Now let's head out." She led them over to her Hummer and they all climbed in.

"So Elana how are you? I've been so busy with helping with the shop that I completely forgot about you. I'm sorry."

"Oh Vince its alright I understand I'm just not as important as I thought I was." She said fake pouting. Vince just laughed.

"So introduce me to your roommates." She said.

"Okay well the one with no fashion sense to speak of is Howard Moon and the ape next to him is Bollo and short one sitting closest to us is Naboo the enigma." He said.

"Okay. Well guys you will obviously be staying with me and my sisters. There are four of us. I am the second oldest. The oldest is Sparkle she's as short as your friend Naboo. There's the one younger than me and her name is Nicolette and the youngest girls name is Yumi. You'll meet them all soon though." She finished just as they were pulling up to a large white house it had to be at least 2 stories. It was a pretty house with red and purple flowers on the outside and bunches of wild flowers off to the side of the house.

They all got out of the car and followed her to the door. She opened it and they followed her inside. They all stopped to look around them. The walls were painted white and there was fine wood floors and pretty spiraling staircase on either side of the wall that led to a great big door and hallways on either side of the stairs.

"Okay well lets check the living room and see where everyone is." They all followed her to the left where they all assumed the sitting room to be. They went in there to find 2 of the four girls were. The girls looked up from the telly to look at the guests.

"Hey Nicolette, Yumi; how were you today? I notice that you didn't come by the shop to help me out today Nicolette." Elana said with her hand on her hip.

Nicolette has waist length black hair that curled slightly at the ends. Her skin was the same as her older sisters. Her eyes are a beautiful blue the color of the sea and a few shades lighter than her older sister. She too has the same hourglass figure her sister does only her bust isn't quite as big. Her facial structure is almost the same as her sister only her cheekbones aren't as high as her sisters and her lips aren't as full. She's a few inches taller than her older sister though. She's wearing a short skirt that's an olive green color and a corset top that held tight to her torso and breasts.

Yumi is a young girl, she couldn't be older than 13. She looks completely different from her older sisters. The only thing that looks close to her sisters is her light blue eyes. They're almond shaped and a little sunken in to her head. She still has some of her baby fat on her face. She's wearing an all white dress that had a corset top that held her dress together. She had lace trimming on the bottom of the dress and the top of the dress to. She had a big bow on the back of the dress and a ribbon that's tied around her throat. She has short blonde hair that was put up in pig tails with white ribbons. She has on red lipstick as well. She also has on a pair of white ballet shoes.

"I'll come in tomorrow I promise Elana. I was just hanging out with Yumi all day and it slipped my mind." That made Elana feel bad for being so angry at her for not showing.

"Alright but I'm going to need you tomorrow though. You know that Sparkle don't give a damn about that bar." Elana said.

"That's not true I gave you money to open your shop you should be more grateful to me for it." A voice from behind the group said. They turned around to see…

END OF CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The Mysterious tales of the Starshine Sisters

By Lady Heather

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Mighty Boosh…or one of the sister's names.

a/n: well this is the second chapter of my fic. Hope you enjoy… review people please!

Chapter 2

They turned around to see a short girl with curly strawberry blonde hair that fell to her breasts. She had a light pink and a bright yellow daisy in her hair with small feathers on the sides of them. She had cold grey eyes and smoky eye shadow. She had black lace chocker on and a white button up shirt that showed the barest hint of cleavage with a black vest that made her ample bosom look that much bigger. She has on a pair of tight black pinstripe slacks with knee high leather boots going over the top of her pants. She has rosy cheeks and a little bit of a tan. Her lips didn't appear to have any kind of lipstick or lip gloss on it. She was very short. With the 4 inch heels it made her as tall as Naboo. She was very pretty though.

"Well I am thankful I just thought that you might want to spend some time and help me out a little bit considering it is covering the charges for this house." Elana said sheepishly.

"You know very well that I have been paying for this house before you decided to open a bar; if you wanted to keep the money for yourself." She said looking slightly guilty at her younger sister.

"Is everybody hungry?" Sparkle asked.

"Yes." Everyone said simultaneously. She smiled and led them into the dining room. The dining room had an elegant long table was made out of a fine cherry wood and had a vase full of white roses with one red in the center of the table. There was great floor to ceiling stained glass windows on the left side of the room.

"Come sit down and I will go and fetch the food." She said as everyone seated themselves while she disappeared behind a swinging door into what you could only presume to be the kitchen. She came out with a ham on a serving plate she set that on the table and then returned to the kitchen to get the mashed sweet potatoes. She set that on the table and returned to the kitchen and got the rolls that she'd made earlier in the day. By the time she got back out there with the drinks they were practically salivating all over the table.

"Hungry I see. Who wants wine? And before you say I do no Yumi I will not be giving you any." Only the boys looked at her pouting. It seemed that this must be an everyday occurrence.

"Well I want some." Sparkle said. She took her glass and poured herself a heaping of it.

"So do I." She smiled when Naboo said he wanted some. She nodded her head and walked over to where he was sitting and poured him some too.

"A lot or a little?" She asked.

"A lot," He said. She laughed and filled his glass almost up to the top.

"Oh come over here I want some too." Elana said.

"Good it seems everyone isn't going to make me seem like such an alcoholic tonight." She said with a bright smile on her face.

"Well drinking every night is unhealthy."

"Not when I can get a new liver once mine fails." Naboo and Bollo laughed at that.

"At least someone thinks that I can be comical. So anyways dinner is served…once someone carves that ham." She said

"Why don't you ever do it?"

"Because if I make dinner and dissert every day I don't think that I should also have to do everything else now your turn for clean up tonight." She said to Nicolette.

"Cooooommmmmmeeee ooooooonnnnnnn! I hate clean up duty." She whined.

"You need to do your job and clean up some. Now who's going to cut the ham up? Nicolette oh yes fine and dandy." She selected her sister for herself. Her sister let out a great huff then started to cut up the piece of pig.

"So what do you all do for a living?" Howard asked.

"Well I quite obviously own an Oxygen and Pigment bar." Elana said.

"Yeah but what do you do there?" He asked.

"Well you get high off of pure oxygen and then if you chose to get the pigmentation we can change your skin or eye color while your blissfully high as a kite."

"Genius if you think about it. And the atmosphere is just awesome." Vince cut in.

"Yeah. It really is Nicolette helps me out with the shop most of the time and Yumi stays home making new paintings." Elana said.

"Really are you the one that created the paintings that are in the bar?" The little girl looked up and smiled.

"Yes I made them," she said.

"Wow well I have to say they are simply beautiful and I would never have guessed that you had such talent hidden in you. That is simply marvelous." Howard said. Yumi's eyes lit up and a radiant smile grew on her face at his words of praise.

"Thank you so much. You really are too kind." Her voice was small and sounded like birds chirping.

"Well what does the lady of the house do?" Naboo asked her.

"I am a symphony director and I also remix the symphonies for clubs." They all looked at her at that. There was someone really famous that was remixing classics and they were getting delivered all over London to different clubs for distribution.

"I never knew that." Vince said.

"You never asked." She said with a sneaky smile on her face.

"So are you DJ Hypnotiq?" Naboo asked.

"That is what some call me."

"Really. Oh my gosh I didn't know that how long have you been doing this! No wonder we've been getting more money into the house. One of the most popular remixers is living in this house and she didn't care to tell me about it." Nicolette stood up.

"Sit down Nicolette. I'm saving the money that I'm getting from it to send Yumi to Julliard just like mom would have done why do you think that I didn't tell you? It's not going to be spent at some shop in London and nobody had better find out about this on pain of death you hear me Vince, Nicolette. Elana knew but that's because I know that she can hold a secret until the day she dies." Sparkle stated.

"Come on Sparkle can't we just spend a little bit?" Nicolette pleaded.

"No. Yumi needs that money for her education. I'm not going to be spending any of it on that. We make enough just off the Royalties of Beethoven's Virus (not mine) alone to survive. Not to mention the entirety symphony's that I do on a weekly basis. You should be thankful for what you get."

"Yeah well you wouldn't give us any of the insurance policy after mom and dad died. Why was that?"

"Because I used that to replace our things and get us a place to live dipshit; or did you somehow forget that our house burned to the fucking ground?" Sparkle downed her glass of wine and poured another and left with the bottle and cup in her hand. Everyone glared at Nicolette and Naboo got up and went after her. He saw the big door at the top of the stairs closing so he walked up the stairs and knocked on the door gently.

"Go away Nicolette! I do not want to speak to your Ugly Face!" She yelled.

"It's me Naboo. Can I come in?" He asked.

"Oh yeah sure; come on in." She said as she started opening the door. She wiped her eyes and led him into her sanctuary. Naboo looked around and wasn't surprised to see the room as beautiful as it was. There was a four poster canopy bed with a white cotton drapery with peach lace over the top of it. The window hangings were the same. There was a large balcony fit for a princess on the opposite side of the room. There were drawing pads and paper littered on a large mahogany desk fitted in the corner of the room. Her closet doors were opened and were filled with beautiful dresses to the brim and a bunch of shoes in there too.

"You have a very beautiful room. Who is that painting of?" Naboo asked. It was a large painting that was a painting of a woman and a man in a passionate embrace that looked like they were just about to kiss. The woman had hip length curly black hair and she had on a beautiful white wedding like dress that was strapless it had beautiful embroidery of white flowers on the bodice and on the trim. The man had his arms around her waist and was looking into her startling blue eyes. The woman was short and he could tell that was probably the girls' mother by her resemblance. The man had long curly hair that seemed to have a golden tint to it; his eyes a light green like the color of fresh grass. His skin was a light golden color and he was tall; at least half a foot taller than the woman he was holding. He was holding onto a necklace that had a glass container on that was filled with a glowing purple liquid. He didn't have a shirt on and was in only a pair of tight leather looking pants that tied at the sides. They were in a forest scene and looked to be all alone lost in the world that is love. There were large purple flowers of a unrecognizable nature.

"Those are my parents…or were. I painted that a long time ago that was the day my youngst sister was conceived. He presented that necklace to my mother and you know how everything goes from there. It was just after my little sister was born that my parents were murdered." She looked sad.

"I'm sorry. I thought they died in a fire?" He asked softly.

"They did, but it was no accident. They want everyone to believe that but I saw the man that tied my parents down to their bed. I took as much with me as I could and keep my sisters alive but he lit the bed on fire and I was concerned with keeping as much of my family alive as humanly possible. I still have nightmares of that night. I see his face in my sleep. I see my failure in my sleep…I just wish that there was something that I could do; some way that I could change all this mess. I'm just not ready for it all; I just want to be able to live my own life. I'm only 200 years old after all. I just wish that I could be the party animal that I want to be. I don't know why I'm telling you all this it makes no sense. Why would I tell you about this stuff…I must just be too stressed with it all?" She said as she sat down on her bed. He sat next to her and put his arms around her shoulders. She leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sometimes I really hate being the oldest. It's all of a sudden my problem to take care of everyone and keep everything running. And Elana wonders why I don't want to help her with her shop. I'm already busy enough with teaching Yumi everything that she needs to know to be able to get into her dream school while juggling making enough money so she will get to go to it. Then there's watching Nicolette like a hawk to make sure that she's not doing anything she's not supposed to be doing. Sometimes I think it's Yumi that should be the older sister, with how much Nicolette whines. I'm not surprised that nobody stays with Nicolette for long she's going to have to find some rich guy that can keep up with her spending habits…I think that her and Vince were meant for each other. If only he had more money, but I know that she loves him. Truly, he's got this elementary school crush on Elana though. He'll see through it soon enough though. Nicolette and he were meant for each other; they are they going to be so happy…most of the time at least."

"How do you know this?"

"I'm a seer. Just like my father. The other girls are practically magicless; I'm the defender of the family."

"What kind of magic do you do?" He asked really curious.

"All sorts. Healing, potions, some spells; but I don't like to dabble in that stuff too much, and well seeing into the future. I mean I'm not sorceress extraordinaire but I have enough o keep my family safe from harm…most of the time; can't protect them from themselves though." She laughed a little.

"I practice some magic too."

"Really? When did you learn?" She scooted closer to him. She looked excited to hear. At least for the moment she could forget about her worries.

"Well I trained to be on the board of shaman. That was a while ago though not to mention I lost all my materials and spell books in the fire."

"Well you are always welcome to mine I do have quite the extensive collection of them. Your always open to them. Now will you guys need more clothes? I can make them. I make all my own clothes anyway…but I am going to have to limit Vince on just how much I will make them. I make all the girls' clothes…and my own. I can make some for you if you'd like." She said blushing a bit.

"Oh yeah I'll probably be in need of more clothes…"

"Well…I'll um…need to um…take your measurements." She said with a bright red blush on his face. He couldn't help but find it endearing and beautiful.

"Okay; that's just fine with me. What are you planning on making if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well whatever you want me to. I could make robes that look exactly like the ones that your wearing or I could make varying types but regardless your all going to be in need of them and this gives me a chance to turn Howard into a bit of a fashion statement…He'll have some luck then at getting a girl. Hopefully…I mean can't change his character but I can change his look. Do you know their measurements by chance? I will be in need of them."

"Well I don't mind what you make me I think that it will look fabulous either way. I trust your judgment. Now how do you take measurements exactly?"

"Well…you ummm…have to strip down to your underwear and I measure to make sure it's all right." She said and just like that she was cherry red again."Will you be in need of sleepwear as well?"

"Uhm that would be nice if you wouldn't mind that is…"

"Oh no not at all. You guys will be in need of it. It'll just take a little while for me to get you guys some clothes put together…"

"So where do you plan on making these clothes at?"

"Oh I'll show you that room. Follow me." She said over her shoulder. He followed closely behind her watching her as she walked. It had been a very long time since he had felt attracted to someone and he didn't know how to handle it. She seemed to like him but he couldn't be sure. It was so confusing! How was he expected to understand how she felt to; if anything at all.

They walked into another room to the left of the stair cases and Naboo could see that down that hall there were easily 10 rooms on each side. He wondered what they were all for. He followed closely behind her as they went into the room right next to hers and found that it was a sewing room. There was heaps of fabric of all sorts all over the place. Many different colors and textures and it almost overwhelmed him just looking at it. On the far wall was 2 large windows on each end of the wall and in between was a huge mirror that went from floor to ceiling. There was a round table in the corner covered in what he presumed to be sketches of what clothes were to look like and in the middle of the room was a chair that he assumed was for the person to sit while Sparkle was doing her work. By the door directly behind them was a huge what one could only assume was a treasure chest behind them that appeared to be locked up tight with at least 10 different kinds of locks.

"You have worked up quite a collection of fabric here. Do you mind if I look at them?" He asked.

"Help yourself look all you like I would like to know what kind of fabric you want your clothes made out of. Be careful of certain fabrics though. There are some magical fabrics in here. Please don't try to open the treasure chest you will only succeed in causing a lot of trouble in the house and you magic will not be able to unlock it. That there is dangerous fabrics…Stuff my dad used to weave. It's got dark magic in it. People have died from wearing some of the fabrics that he's made…Dad used to be a very bad man…they called him a universal mischief maker. He used to be in a lot of trouble with the Shaman Board for some of the pranks he's pulled…"

"Really, like what did he do?"

"He loved to make that man Dennis' life hell. Never could catch my dad; came over here bitching at my mother all the time. Dad was the one that made whole buildings disappear and be in a place planets away from where it should be. He always thought that was funny. Oh and he used to be a huge thief…him and my mom both. People still reckon that they've got it all hidden somewhere. Well I don't see where I mean don't you think that their own kids would know where it was…if in fact that they ever took anything at all…that's the thing no one's ever seen them do it so nobody really knows."

"Really that was your dad? I take it he didn't like Dennis then…"

"It's not that he didn't like the man he just didn't want him getting all up in his business."

END OF CHAPTER

Until next time people Read & Review!


End file.
